Bloom's Awakening
by LoverofZIM
Summary: 'Lastly, Bloom's eyes lowered downward as she took in the figure to see bright, flaming red and obnoxiously flamboyant boxers clad to him. "FOUND 'EM, AND DAMN DO THEY LOOK SEXY!"' R&R PARINGS: BloomxBaltor
1. Chapter 1

**The war between the Faeries and Others had raged for as long as time had ticked. Both the Kingdom of Sparx and Kingdom of Perhaedian were evenly matched in practically everything. That is, until the birth of Emperor Oritel and Empress Mariam's daughter came. The Others knew that with this offspring, the balance of power would be thrown completely off scale. At the top of the Kingdom of Perhaedian's hierarchy was three rulers known as The Ancestral Witches. These three powerful beings were not only known throughout the Realms of Magix for their beauty, but conniving and manipulative ways. Belladone, Leader of The Ancestral Witches, had already found a way to combat the Heir of Sparx's power. She seduced the emperor with nothing more than a private quarters and the finest glass of wine. Shortly after rumor had fled that the emperor had an affair, and things became chaotic. Tranquility, peace, and serenity had always been all a civilian of the Realms of Magix had known. Now they didn't know where to turn, and they felt their ruler had betrayed them. Only holding on to a string of hope, when it had been known that the emperor's and empress' daughter was actually not the emperors at all-everything collapsed. The Kingdom of Sparx had fallen without any ruler and with it, the people. This had been the perfect time for The Ancestral Witches to launch their attack. It was said, that two babies were born on that time period of the five-year war; one that held hope and one who would lead to despair. One born from Belladone, the other Empress Mariam; with both babies containing the most powerful element in all the Realms: Dragon Fire. **

Chapter One

"_What once had only been two different kingdoms- now has broken into many different kingdoms! Yes- the "Others" now more commonly referred to as witches or wizards may go to school to learn in their own environment. Cloud Tower or Black Fountain! These new schools are just to show that in the Realms of Magix, we accept anyone. No matter where their beginnings were," The HV reporter announced happily as he widened his teeth in a thousand dollar grin. _

_A bright, fire-redhead girl scoffed as she threw her pint of Icy and Darcy's at the hologram before her. She didn't even wince as it made strange sounds in the background. "Outcasts happen all the time, not to mention no one seems to give a damn about outsiders." The faery scrunched up her nose in disgust; she remembered just how well her first day at Alfea had gone. It didn't. "That bitch Mitzi seems to think she is all-that because- and I quote, 'Was born from members of the original Company of Light, taken home to the heart of Gardenia itself.'" She heard a quiet chuckle come from the kitchen, and automatically thought: 'shit, mom is going to be ticked I broke her Holo-Vision.' Elegant curls came swaying out of the kitchen as she entered dining-room territory, her mother humming a song to herself in that harmonious voice she had. Suddenly, her song was interrupted by a shriek. _

"_What did you do to my brand new Holo-Vision Bloom," She hissed to her daughter, wielding a bloody meat cleaver in one hand. _

"_Ha ha, I see your making ribs mom…" She trailed of slightly, praying silently that her mom wouldn't do anything drastic. "Well, you see your Holo-Vision broken over there, right?" Mariam nodded coolly in response. "Umm, I just wanted to say that Daphne was totally the one who did it. I mean, I absolutely hate Icy and Darcy's. I'm more of a Stormy Queen myself. " _

"_Bloom, I'm only going to say this once. Okay?" Her mother's voice was heard despite her clenched jaw. A vain was so obviously looking like it could pop in her neck, and her eyes were bulging like crazy. "If I miss one episode of Wizards of the Black Circle because of you, I'm going to put you in Alfea's boarding academy; and I know just how much you hate Alfea already. Imagine being their twenty four-seven." The threat definitely wasn't empty, lingering in the air as her mom angrily dialed a repair company. _

"_Zenith Tech Services, how can we be of service to you today," Chirped an over-cheery voice through Mariam's I Phone. _

_Bloom cringed slightly, not only because of the sugar-sweet tone but the use of her mom's earth technology. The faery teen really didn't see why it was needed, the Realms of Magix had so many new devices like Holo-Phones; she didn't comprehend why her mom wanted to use earth junk. She had been silently rejoicing when her mom switched the old TV set to a modern Holo-Vision. It was so-much-better. _

"_Hi there, are you able to fix a Holo-Vision by any chance?" Her mom's voice practically sang as she asked the question. 'Geez mom, influence them much?' Thought Bloom with a roll of her piercing ice blue eyes. She heard clicking on the other end, most likely the lady checking to see if they could or not, and then the dreaded…. _

"_I'm very sorry mam but I'm afraid we can't. The Holo-Vision is fairly new, and we don't have the tools to fix one." The redhead could practically hear her apologetic smile on the other end. _

_Her mom wasn't one on bad news though. She simply tapped the red 'end' button and gave Bloom a pointed look. "Pack your bags, your leaving." _

'_Well, at least I can finally get away from that bitch.' Mused the faery teen as she grudgingly dragged her feet to her bedroom. _

"And that is how I ended up here," Grumbled Bloom to her new-found roommate as she ate another spoonful of Icy and Darcy's. She then threw her arms up in the air to indicate at the completely girly pink room - complete with fluffy rugs and a puffy purple bed.

"Wait- I thought you told your mom you hated Icy and Darcy's?" Her shopaholic roommate Stella questioned, kicking up her green wedges clad feet up on a nearby table.

"Well yeah, I mean obviously I was going to do everything in my power to cover my butt," Shrugged Bloom as she licked the plastic spoon clean.

"I'm more of a Stormy Queen's myself," Giggled Stella, she then took the pint away from her new friend.

"Hey! I was eating that blondie," Shouted the fiery redhead as she jumped up from her sitting position to get back the ice cream, her yellow platform sandals hitting the plush pink rug.

"Eh, and now I can tell you about my problems," Stated the amber-eyed girl with a grin.

"Fine… I highly doubt the Princess of Solaria has any major problems though." The faery teen snorted in response.

"Don't even get me started."

"Please."

"Well, for one my boyfriend is totally being uncool. I mean like yesterday was like the day where he was supposed to bring me like a gift for our like three-hour anniversary and he totally forget! Can you believe him," Squealed Stella in her valley-girl voice.

'Oh god, this could get really annoying.' Bloom thought as she nodded her head absent-mindedly.

**Five hours later…**

"And then she tried to take my dress! Mine! For the Freshman Ball even! Can you believe her nerve?"

The sleepy redhead rubbed her eyes in exhaustion as she yawned to try and think up a response. So far, the only one was: SHUT UP! However, she wanted to think of a nicer approach first. "Yeah, she sounds like something alright. I'm just going to my room now and hit the sack, night Stella."

"Sweet dreams sweetie," Was her over-bearing response.

"You to," Bloom called out, her voice laced with evident sarcasm.

Bloom shuffled in a zombie-like-state towards the other bed, only to realize… well, there wasn't a bed. "Crap," she mumbled to herself, then proceeding to pass out on Stella's fluffy pink rug.

"Dude… that was awesome," Exclaimed a teen with dark lavender hair that stood straight up. "I mean seriously, are you new? That move that you pulled on four-eyes was so sweet."

The other teen- more like man- only smirked in response. "It was nothing, a simple spell that even mere wizards could do." The wailing in the background indicated that this spell had been anything but simple.

"Whoa, you must be here for Black Fountain then. I heard there were some hot chicks down at Cloud Tower. A lot more likely to do anything fun then these bitches at Alfea if you know what I mean…" He said elbowing his accompli in the ribs.

'Moron,' Thought the man as he tried to smile at the teen before him. "Err; I will see you later then. Dude," Baltor proceeded to move away from the jet-stop where he had spelled four eyes and gained a new admirer. He watched with amusement as purple-hair boarded the Red Fountain jet and smacked an immature "kick me" sign on four –eyes. The gawky teen only slumped more in response, seeming to accept that even before he had entered the school he was purple-hair's new target. His mother's extremely light gray eyes stared back at him from the gleaming jet he had been glaring at, wondering if the Black Fountain jet would ever come. Finally, the Black Fountain jet arrived and Baltor entered silently, the only sound a slight rattling of his bunny Keiko's cage.

In truth, the wizard was actually twenty. He was trying to pass for eighteen, a late eighteen at that, so he would be able to get into Black Fountain. The man pulled on his now bright-red hair in frustration, remembering why exactly he had to go to the dreaded school for children in the first place.

_It had just been a normal day for Baltor, where he sat in his cavern with his mom and learned a few new spells. Maybe eat a few pints of Icy and Darcy's, kick back and try to figure out who Mariam's daughter/boy was. His mother, Belladonne, had drilled the irksome fact into him before he even came out of her womb. "You hold the Dragon Fire within you, along with Mariam's child. Your destiny is to rise with tremendous power, as you deserve to rule. The only mistake that unfortunately stands in your way is Mariam's child. Find her or him and kill it. This is your purpose in life- do not disappoint me." Then, his mother would throw of the completely hostile mood with, "Now, how was your walk with Keiko" and she would completely brighten. When he left his enormous room piled to the top with spell books, the scene before him had shaken him deeply as he entered his mother's bedroom. Lying on the cold cave floor was her body. Just her body, bathed in dark red and pooling out- the main source a gaping slit on her collarbone. Inches away sat a head; with a pale face accompanied by a short pony tail the color of pure frost. Light gray almost pale blue eyes stared back blankly at him, with a small red mouth. The bright red splatters were unsettling against his mother- who had always been known as the "Ice Queen." Evidence of what was an obvious murder tainted her now eerie looking face. Despite the utter shock that jarred him, Baltor knew he didn't have time to care. The wizard squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a realization coming to him. 'They are coming. The council, they will kill me just like they did her. You need to make yourself different. Alter yourself, and get vengeance against all of Magix.' _

The wizard clenched his fists in fury at the memory, but surpassed his anger by imaging extracting his revenge. Yes, that definitely calmed him down…. He exited the Black Fountain jet, ignoring the curious quick glances from his "fellow" pupils. Baltor looked towards his rabbit, Keiko, who was stuffed in metal bars he had spelled into a horrid excuse for a cage. He cooed silently at the sleeping rabbit- the last thing he cared for on all of Magix- and climbed the lengthy steps that lead to Black Fountain along with a thousand other WT'S (Wizards in Training). He was hesitant to use his magic in front of others, mostly his Dragon Fire; otherwise he would be spotted and executed immediately. Despite his flawless disguise as a pale ginger boy with abnormally long hair, anyone from the Company of Light could find him instantly. The jabbing in his back accidently from others was really starting to irk him- almost enough to think about freezing the culprit, who happened to be yet another brainless child. He sighed to himself in exasperation as he entered Black Fountain, the Admissions Office. Thankfully, most of the babble some fools weren't new and didn't need to go get transcripts like him.

"Hello, my name is Valentine Ella and I am here for my beginning day at Black Fountain. My mom has sent you all of my transcripts." Baltor stated coolly as he charmed the woman into "remembering" his mother sending the transcripts. Towering over the elder woman's petite sitting frame, he imagined leaning over her tall glass desk with a glare sent the woman into quite a fit.

The woman at the front desk looked up, her cotton candy hair completely unflattering against laugh lines and crow's feet. "Ah, yes. We remember you- the boy who had to be transitioned boarding schools because of his behavior." Her bright, mango colored lips frowned in recognition. "Your mother told me all about you,"

"I can imagine," Chucked the wizard, more to himself that his ploy worked then at the lady scowling at him. "The pranks I pulled on that excuse of a school did get me famous all-right," He said with a wicked grin.

"Famous in every wrong way dear… every wrong way," Replied the woman with a shake of her wrinkled head. "Here is your class schedule, dorm number and key, PE uniform and…"She trailed of at seeing Keiko poke his head out from the metal bars. She glared cliché daggers at the rabbit. "I regret to inform you we do not allow pets here."

In a very bold move, Baltor murmured a spell under his breath quickly then laughed smugly, "Now you do. I have read your rules."

Baffled, she pulled out the mandatory rule book only to realize it proclaimed ,'PETS NOW ALLOWED' in bold letters. "Al- alright then, here take this." The confused woman handed him a box, on top were two pieces of paper and a key.

'Simple-minded fool,' the wizard snatched the box as he laughed to himself. Baltor then walked toward another lengthy staircase, engraved DORMS at the top of the colossal black archway, which then lead into an elevated ceiling. 'I despise not being able to use magic…' He groaned to himself in irritation, climbing what seemed a never-ending staircase. Baltor's steam-punk burgundy felt coat flapped behind him joyfully, almost making it seem as if even his clothing was glad for distance from every other student. However, he knew it was only moments until he would meet his most likely witless roommate.

**(Author's Note: I would have posted Chapter Two but I am in a bit of dilemma… I'm not sure who Baltor's roommate should be. If you have an idea who his roommate should be (it can even be your OC!) Then please say so in either a PM (Private Message) or review. Also, I'm used to the Powerpuff Genre so how am I doing with this? I love readers who tell me how I am doing so if you could click the blue review button at the bottom that would be amazing, constructive criticism is always appreciated. One last thing, this title is kind of cheesy. If you think of a better title that would be SWEET!**

**A sneak peek of Chapter Two**: "_Bloom meets Baltor in a much unexpected way. Apparently, Musa has a thing for wanting to bring the craziest stories to Friday Night Winx Party. So going to Black Fountain, the school for warlocks is an obvious must. (At three o'clock in the morning to steal boxers nonetheless.) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What are you, an Earth Faery?" Mocked Bloom's newly acquired friend, Musa, as the pair stood outside the menacing gates of Black Fountain. The Asian girl smacked dirt of the pant leg of her jeans as she once again tried to convince Bloom to follow her.

"No! And I'm not as stupid as one either. Come on Musa, you want to sneak into Black Fountain at three in the morning to steal some poor unsuspecting dude's boxers… Just so we have the biggest props at Friday Night Winx Party?" The fire-redhead teen faery had been at Alfea Boarding School for about three weeks and she had learned something very potent in her time-being- Musa was a dumb, reckless, bitch.

"Umm, yeah," Stated the raven haired girl with a questioning look at her pathetic excuse of a friend. Seeing the doubtful gaze accompanied by a head-tilt, Musa attempted to think of something more persuasive. "I mean… come on Bloom! Flora and Stella are going to amaze everyone once again with their hot and heavy stories to our virgin ears. You, Techna and I will be the only ones without mind-blowing 'shizz . It's all 'cuz you don't have the fire in you to actually do something badass for once! I mean please Bloom- just go with me this time."

Bloom face-palmed and thought about just how awful Musa's attempt at coaxing her was. "Why can't you get Techna to do it?" She mumbled into her palm, begging silently that her music-loving friend would just drop it.

"I- I can't. You know Techna, she would never go for it-"

"...And I would," Interrupted the light blue-eyed teen with a fold of her arms and a disapproving pout on her pretty face.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get Bloom to agree, Musa nodded energetically. "Of course, an ounce of you is more daring then all of the pink-haired nerd tripled!"

Bloom laughed to herself at Musa's description of Techna. Amused, she replied, "okay."

"Okay? You mean you will do it!" Squealed the Asian girl giddy as she jumped up in down; this was a very un-Musa thing to do.

"Fine… but I call the hot and brooding one."

"Damn, and here I was thinking you'd want someone like Sky so little 'ol me could have Mr. Dark and Sexy."

"Oh hell no," Giggled Bloom as she started to scale the gate. Shortly after she started climbing, Musa followed- and past the struggling red-head quickly. Keeping her long hair that reached to her lower back from getting tangled in the barbed wire was difficult enough, add in the fact she had on 4 inch wedges? "Maybe I should just stay back… be a look out to make sure you don't get caught," Quivered Bloom as she realized just how bad it would hurt to fall from how high up she was.

"Don't be such a whiny bitch ginger! That is Stella's job. Hurry up now. I'm already at the top," Huffed the music-loving faery, hovering dangerously close to the safety shields.

Completely ignoring Musa's rude insults, the terrified faery continued, "That's another thing Musa. How will we get past the safety shields? The Realms of Magix only knows how we will get past those. The girls will be impressed enough that we climbed this death-trap without using magic-"Bloom was cut off.

"Seriously ginger. JUST SHUT UP! Would we have any evidence that we climbed this? No! This entire night would be wasted. Now pull yourself together, act a bit more like a Winx member, and finish climbing. Aren't red-heads supposed to be fierier? You only got here a few weeks ago; I will personally get down there myself and kick your scrawny ass out of the Winx if you try to back out." Hissed the furious Asian with clenched fists; her short, blue-black pigtails shaking back and forth with her.

Now, Bloom was used to being pushed around by people. Although she wasn't by any means a nerd- she lacked the leadership and controlling nature every fellow red-head was demanded by their peers to have. Stereo-types were quite annoying, and exactly what lead the light-blue eyed teen to swiftly ascend the fence and smack Musa across the cheek.

"What the fu-"Started Musa, pausing to cough up blood from her cheek. "You smack hard ginger!" She wiped the blood on her scarlet-colored tank top.

"Be silent Sushi- I will do this and I have a bet for you…. Whoever finds a pair of flamboyant red boxers first wins. If you don't, the loser has to prance around school with said boxers on and admit their sexuality preference towards women."

"Sushi," Questioned Musa, wrinkling her small, pale nose. "I fucking hate fish- let alone it when it's all slimy and raw." She paused for a moment, pressing a chipped nail painted black to her chin and tapping it in concentration. "Very shitty nickname choice ginger; not to mention such a racist thing to say,"

"Calling me a ginger simply because I have red hair isn't racist?" Asked Bloom stupidly, risking a lengthy jump from the twelve foot fence.

The Asian teen gawked at her in astonishment, shaking her head slowly she replied: "and here I was thinking only Stella was that moronic." Then, "be careful how you jump! You're going to break something and I refuse to pick your broken a-"She was cut off by a sudden howl twelve feet below.

"Oh my God… Oh my God! I think um- OWWWW! THE PAIN, EEEEEEEE! HELP ME MUSA, GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! IT'S BROKEN. IT'S BROKEN. IT'S BROKEN!" Squealed Bloom in panic, her arms flailing back in forth which only added to her dramatics.

"You're a real idiot, you know that right?" Musa giggled as she skillfully descended the twelve foot fence. In seconds, she was dusting of her jeans and shaking her head at Bloom's pathetic display.

"OW! My leg- OH GOD MY LEG. I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT MUSA, GO ON WITHOUT MEEEEE!"

"What is going on here? Why must I be awoken in the early hours of twilight by harlots who are trying to sneak into Black Fountain?" A figure asked in a low, husky voice from the darkness. The tone had a slight growl to it, indicating the silhouette of a well-built man's irritation. The moonlight shone slightly on him, his face still in the dark but the glimmer of night emphasizing his chiseled arm muscles and astonishing tight stomach from some type of exercise or another. Lastly, Bloom's eyes lowered downward as she took in the figure to see bright, flaming red and obnoxiously flamboyant boxers clad to him. Despite the obvious drool dripping from her a gape mouth, she managed to holler- completely forgetting her earlier agonizing pain in her leg. "FOUND 'EM, AND DAMN DO THEY LOOK SEXY!"

**(Author's Note: Hey people! I'm still looking for Baltor's roommate (or possibly background on this OC and such…) so if you have an idea please say so in either a PM (Private Message) or review. Also, I'm used to the Powerpuff Genre so how am I doing with this? I love readers who tell me how I am doing so if you could click the blue review button at the bottom that would be amazing, constructive criticism is always appreciated. One last thing, this title is kind of cheesy. If you think of a better title that would be SWEET!**

**A sneak peek of Chapter Three**: _"Bloom ends up getting a broken leg from trying to "sneak" into Black Fountain. Obviously, she will need a nurse to tend to her wounds. However, who expected it to be Baltor-the only one awake at three in the morning? After this, the past starts unraveling and a few dirty little secrets about Bloom's true identity are revealed."_


End file.
